


When the Sunlight Streams In and Casts Your Shadow (Autumn)

by spatialsoloist



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kagami is a fantastic baker, Kise's still getting beaten up, Kuroko seriously likes vanilla-flavoured foods, M/M, Multi, Romance, basically sappy sweet Kuroko and Kagami who are total dorks, this one is so sweet I think I've physically injured myself writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatialsoloist/pseuds/spatialsoloist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extra set of hands behind the counter and a barista who can reach the top shelf without using a stool would be helpful in the café in the lobby of the bustling business building.</p><p>So, Kuroko turned Kagami’s resume over and simply said, “You’re hired. When can you start working, Kagami-kun?”</p><p>And Kagami looked him in the eye with those fierce red irises and replied, “As soon as you’ll let me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sunlight Streams In and Casts Your Shadow (Autumn)

**Author's Note:**

> A separate story in the same universe as “Winter”. It would be helpful to read that story first, thought it’s mostly Kuroko/Kagami centered. Maybe I’ll do one for all the other pairings later. Oh no, I’m falling in love with the different couples in this story…
> 
> Also; I’ve decided to jump between past and present in this story, so there’ll be parts where Kagami and Kuroko interact as a couple and moments where it describes how they first met and eventually got together. Hopefully it won’t be too confusing! Thanks for taking the time to read!

When Kuroko became sick of kicking the stepstool up and down the aisle behind the counter, he decided that perhaps it is time to hire somebody who can reach the top shelf of extra mugs and chocolate stir-sticks without assistance.

 

He’s not short.

 

It’s just that he had the misfortune of forgetting to offer his input to the designers when building management decided to remodel the coffee shop, and all the designers happened to be over six feet tall. The next thing Kuroko knew, the shelves were completely out of reach and Izuki can’t stop laughing at him.

 

So, he buys a stepstool from the home hardware store two blocks away and runs off a new notice from the printer when he gets home from work, which read:

 

_NOW HIRING_

_Position: Barista_

_Part-time, Full-time_

_Please call: 287 567 8432_

_Interviews are First come First Serve basis_

_Requirements: ATTENDEE MUST BE AT LEAST SIX FEET TALL_

 

+

 

Takao steps up to the counter after what appears to be another long, tiring day at work, and he smiles wearily at Kuroko. He wipes his hands his apron and offers a serene smile back at the businessman.

 

“What would you like today, Takao-san?”

 

“Ahh, let’s see… I’m craving something sweet today, so how about the cranberry frappuchino?”

 

“With white chocolate shavings on top?”

 

“You know me so well, Kuroko,” Takao chuckles, digging through his wallet for some bills as Kuroko punches in the order on the register and picks up a cup and pours thick, deep red syrup in until the bottom is covered.

 

Mix, pour, stir; a cap on top, chocolate shavings, straw sticking out on the side.

 

“Enjoy your drink,” Kuroko says as he hands it over the counter. Takao raises it and says, “Cheers, Kuroko,” just as the café door opens again and Midorima enters.

 

Kuroko can see Takao straightening immediately, exhaustion forgotten as he faces the green-haired man. Midorima inclines his head at Takao, glasses glinting a little in the afternoon sun, and Kuroko has already fixed the black tea when Midorima reaches the counter.

 

“Have a good day, Midorima-san.”

 

A nod, a tip, and then the two men walk out the door, side by side, never speaking but always together. Kuroko props his chin up on the palm of his hand and watches Takao and Midorima leave the building. His mind wanders in the quiet calm of the café.

 

The radio station is playing Norah Jones, the timer on the coffee pot is ticking away, and the mini fridge hums gently in the background.

 

He wonders when Kagami will be back from the grocery store with the extra creams and sugar.

 

+

 

 

+

 

The tall man who had come to apply for work was wearing a collared t-shirt and dark pants. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, a ring on a chain around his neck, and his hair an alarming shade of red. Kuroko sat behind the desk in the walk-in fridge in the back, beside the tub of cookie dough covered in plastic wrap. The man was shivering a little in the folding chair.

 

“Um, why are we in a refrigerator?”

 

His voice was a low baritone; strong, unfazed. Kuroko didn’t look up from the resume in his hands, mainly because he didn’t want to admit that this was his pseudo-office. Kagami Taiga is a part-time student at the local university, studying exercise science, has done a couple of odd jobs that ranged from being a busboy at a restaurant, a retail worker at an outlet mall and a food demonstrator at supermarkets. He had experience with customers and the job at the café barista is an entry-level position— any idiot could do it, really.

 

But there is one important question he had to ask.

 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, standing up. Kagami hastened to stand as well, looking awfully confused.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I must test your abilities,” Kuroko informed the redhead in a grave voice. “Please follow me.”

 

“Er— okay?”

 

They walked out to the front of the café and Kuroko lead Kagami to the end of the row of shelves. He pointed to the box of teabags sitting on the very top and said, “Please fetch me a Rosemary and Sweet Honey teabag, Kagami-kun.”

 

Kagami, lost as ever, just blinked and reached up. He did not need to rise on his tiptoes and did not need to stand on the poor, abused stool sitting sadly in the corner. A corner of his shirt rose up a little as he picked up the box— Kuroko spotted a sliver of lean, toned abdomen before Kagami retrieved the teabag and held it out to Kuroko. He stood tall, broad-shouldered, and looked almost curiously at the shorter man.

 

“Is this what you wanted?”

 

He tried not to be jealous. This man was perfect for the job, and isn’t that what he’d wanted when he put up the ad?

 

So, Kuroko turned Kagami’s resume over and simply said, “You’re hired. When can you start working, Kagami-kun?”

 

And Kagami looked him in the eye with those fierce red irises and replied, “As soon as you’ll let me.”

 

+

 

 

+

 

“Three double doubles, a French Vanilla latte to go, and a piece of the dark chocolate and raspberry brownie, please, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko calls over his shoulder as he punches in number after number on the cashier register.

 

It is a particularly busy day in the café— there is a line up leading out the door and the few tables scattered around the store are completely taken up. He falls into a sort of organized trance whenever this happens as his fingers dance over the register, he slides cups down the counter and bumps his hip against the till to close it.

 

“On it!” Kagami says briskly. The dark-green apron looks ridiculously small wrapped around his torso. He sticks three cups under the coffee dispenser, scoops out the flavouring for the French Vanilla and carefully extracts a tiny piece of chocolate brownie that has Momoi swooning when Kuroko places the order in front of her.

 

“This looks great, Kuroko!” she cries, picking the plate up daintily. “I love your baked goods, they’re always delicious!”

 

Kuroko smiles as he hands Momoi her change. “If you taste the hint of lemon, though, that’s Kagami-kun’s idea. It lightens the taste of the chocolate and freshens up the raspberry.”

 

Momoi looks delighted. “I’ll enjoy this very much! Good work, Kagamin!” she calls over the counter.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kagami says, waving her off, but the tiny smile on his face shows that he’s pleased. Kuroko tilts his head, and takes the order of the next person in line. The lunchtime rush passes by as it always does: quick, loud, and swift, like a fast-forwarded hurricane of people. By the time 3 o’clock rolls around, the café is empty except for the janitor nursing his midday cup of coca with yesterday’s crosswords on the table.

 

“Oi, Kuroko, I’m done the dishes,” Kagami calls from the back of the tiny kitchen. “Can you come help me put them away?”

 

“Just a moment,” Kuroko calls back, packing away the extra cups they didn’t use into a box under the counter. He dusts his hands off, rolls up the sleeves of his sweater, and ducks behind the little section of the wall dividing the front counter with the cooking section in the back.

 

“Kagami-kun? Did you need—?”

 

Kagami’s warm, soapy hands reach out and cups Kuroko’s face, pulling him into the dim kitchen as he leans down to press their lips together. Kagami is warm, comforting, and smells of the citrus-scented detergent they use.

 

Kuroko lifts his hands and winds them into Kagami’s hair.

 

He stands on his tiptoes and kisses back.

 

+

 

 

+

 

“What’s up with those two?” Kagami asked when Takao and Midorima walked out of the café together with the drinks and amicable silence, as per usual.

 

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked as he wiped down the countertop with a dishcloth. Hiring Kagami had been an excellent idea; not only did he retire the stepstool for good, but the redhead was also a baker. Kuroko tasted some of Kagami’s experimental orange sweet tarts the other day and nearly cried tears of joy.

 

“Midorima and Takao,” Kagami said, leaning against the counter. “Don’t you find them… strange?”

 

“No stranger than the man with split eyebrows,” Kuroko tossed back without heat, and it got a raise out of Kagami, also as per usual.

 

“Hey! Leave my eyebrows out of this!”

 

“Then what is your point?” Kuroko asked curiously. “What do you want to know about Midorima and Takao?”

 

“Well, it’s just—” Kagami flushed a little, and the light red colour of his cheeks actually made him look a little cute. “They never talk, but why— why do they seem like they’re already so close with one another? They like each other, don’t they?”

 

Interesting, Kuroko thought as he paused his actions. He contemplated his answer.

 

“I cannot speak for Midorima-san,” he said after a moment. “But Takao has spoken to me about his feelings before. In a bit of a roundabout way, perhaps. I have no doubt he likes Midorima-san.”

 

“Then why doesn’t he do something?” Kagami asked. “Say something, let Midorima know what he’s thinking?” He is truly an innocent young soul.

 

Kuroko gave him a sidelong glance. The late afternoon sun was streaming through the window, warm and bright, and it outlined Kagami’s broad frame in a burst of colour.

 

He looked radiant.

 

“Do not be foolish, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. “Admitting your love is like watching the last leaf on a tree autumn; the longer you wait for it to fall, the more resolutely it hangs on. But when you finally turn your back and walk away, it will most definitely drop. And then, everything will be far too late.”

 

+

 

 

+

 

“Kurokocchi! A Caramel Macchiato and a chocolate strawberry cake pop, please!”

 

“Kise Ryouta,” Kuroko says in a deadpan glare. “What have I said about calling me that?”

 

“Aw, Kurokocchi! Don’t be so mean! It’s almost Christmas; try getting into the festive spirit, won’t you? You’re almost as moody as Midorimacchi,” the blond mopes.

 

“Have you been bugging that guy again?” Kagami demands, looking up from the gingerbread cake he is frosting. “No wonder he looked like somebody pulled his pigtails when he walked in today.”

 

“Kagamicchi! Not you too!” Kise wails, throwing himself over the counter in a tragic manner. Kuroko hits him with the dishcloth.

 

“I just wiped the counter down, Kise-kun,” Kuroko says dangerously. “Now I have to it clean again.”

 

“Are you implying that I’m dirty?! I’ll have you know I dry clean my suits every other day after work!”

 

“Aren’t you a fancy one,” Kagami snorts. He carelessly wipes his sugary hands on his apron, smearing it with amongst other syrups and crumbs from the day’s work. Kuroko makes a mental note to make the redhead wash up after they close down.

 

“Maa, maa, everybody’s been so mean to me recently,” Kise sighs, looking forlorn. “Midorimacchi yelled at me this morning for making the company party into a date-welcome event, Kobori from Advertising yelled at me for sending him the new data late, and even Moriyama yelled at me for not including him when I talked with the cute girls in Accounting for financial planning!”

 

“You brought it on yourself,” Kuroko says rather unsympathetically while Kagami clucks his tongue. Kise always gets yelled at, one way or another.

 

“Mou,” Kise pouts, watching as Kuroko squirted a swirly stream of caramel syrup onto the top of his drink. “I’m going to be sooo bored over the holidays! Everybody’s got someone to spend it with— Akashicchi and his husband is visiting family, Midorima’s probably going to bring somebody cute to bring to the company party, and I bet you two will snuggle on the couch on Christmas day eating Kagamicchi’s delicious cookies! I want somebody to cuddle with! I want somebody to spend all my time with!”

 

“Not with that attitude,” Kuroko says, cheeks flushing slightly at Kise’s uncanny description of their holiday plans, which definitely involved eating Kagami’s baked goods all day, preferably under some blankets and in front of a roaring fireplace. “Just take your order and go find a date for the party yourself, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise shakes his head. “You can’t search for love, Kurokocchi!” he calls mischievously as he bounds out of the café. “You’ve got to let it find you!”

 

+

 

 

+

 

“I’m done sorting the fridge,” Kagami called as Kuroko stacked the chairs into the corner for the cleaners that come later in the evening. “Are we finished for the day?”

 

“Yes,” Kuroko said, straightening up. “Good work, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Yeah,” Kagami mumbled, yanking the sliding door of the broom closet shut as he stuffed the last of his cleaning supplies away. Kuroko grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as well. The summer was giving away to winter, and the evenings were getting cooler. He didn’t want to catch a cold on his way home.

 

“Hey, you busy tonight?” Kagami asked as they shut off the lights, and Kuroko flipped the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’.

 

“Tonight? Not really,” Kuroko said. “Why?”

 

Kagami trifled through his sweater pocket and pulled out two brightly coloured slips of paper. “My friend’s father owns a chain of restaurants. They recently opened a new one in this city, and his dad sent him a couple of VIP vouchers. My friend gave me two. Want to go try it out?”

 

Kuroko blinked, staring up into Kagami’s face as they pass through the automatic doors of the office building. Kagami’s expression was cheerfully plain, almost unremarkable. There was no underlying intent, no hidden suggestion.

 

It had been a long time since he’d met somebody so innocent.

 

Kuroko hesitated for a moment, and then he said, “That sounds quite fun. Thank you for the treat, then.”

 

Kagami grinned. “Great!” he says. “I didn’t want to waste the ticket but I hardly know anybody in this city. You were the first person I thought of.”

 

“Am I?” Kuroko said with a small smile. “Your network must be quite small then.”

 

“I just moved here,” Kagami protested. “Cut me some slack, will you?”

 

“What about your classmates from university?”

 

“Them? They’re all just a bunch of competitive bastards.”

 

“What about the woman who came to pick you up the other day? The one who drives the sports car?”

 

“Alex?” Kagami laughed. “No way. She’s such a tomboy, and she’s way too busy running those fitness classes down at the gym. She won’t like eating out at a place like this.”

 

‘A place like this’ turned out to be _Mirage_ , a pretty upscale restaurant a couple of train stops away. Its interior was sleek, modern, and the colour scheme was a rich creamy white contrasting on a deep auburn. Kagami flashed their vouchers, and they were led up a set of stairs to the second level, where the amount of people dining is considerably less and the tables were divided by some fancy, slanted walls that gave patrons a bit more privacy. Kuroko fidgeted a little in his clothes; the café did have a uniform, but his polyester slacks and the light green button-up still looked a little out of place in the restaurant. Kagami, on the other hand, was easily making himself at home.

 

“This place is nice,” the redhead said, shucking his sweater and messenger bag. “Uncle always had good taste.”

 

“Uncle?” Kuroko asked, checking out the tall glass of ice-cold water in front of him. There was a slice of lemon floating on top.

 

“Yeah. I’ve known Tatsuya since we were kids; I call his parents Auntie and Uncle,” Kagami snickered. “Uncle always complained that it made him sound old.”

 

“I see,” Kuroko mused, flipping through the menu. Names of dishes he didn’t know of jumps at him, and he had to read through it all a couple of times (he’s only a lowly barista, after all) before he settled on a small plate of salmon while Kagami ordered a steak, a salad, two baked potatoes and a second dish of pasta.

 

“How can you possibly eat that much food,” Kuroko said once the waiter took their menus away.

 

“How can you possibly eat so little?” Kagami shot back. “That can’t be healthy.”

 

“I do not have an endless pit for a stomach,” Kuroko bantered. “I have a decent appetite for a twenty-five year old man.”

 

Kagami laughed. “Oh man, you’re so much funnier than I thought. When I first came to that job interview and you stuck me in the walk-in fridge, I was like, are you for real? And then you made me grab a teabag off the top shelf!”

 

“It was a test,” Kuroko huffed. “Did you not read the requirements on the job notice I put up?”

 

“I did,” Kagami smirked. “Are you really not tall enough to reach the top shelf?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I think,” Kagami said, leaning forwards with a serious look on his face. “That you didn’t eat enough as a kid, and that’s why you’re so short.”

 

“How ridiculous. I am not short. I am of average height, and you are just an overly-tall ape, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Wow! That’s rude!”

 

“Surprise,” Kuroko said, smiling as the waiter finally arrives with their food. Half of Kagami’s dishes spilled over onto his side of the table, and the redhead insisted that Kuroko tried some of the pasta, which was a featured dish of the restaurant. It was a wonderful dinner as far as Kuroko was concerned— free, at a nice restaurant, and in the company of an interesting person.

 

Dessert came and went, the waiter bade them goodnight, and when they exited the establishment night had fallen and the city was lit up with bright streetlamps and the headlights of cars as the vehicles rushed past. It was cold now, without the sun, and Kuroko shivered. Kagami stretched his arms over his head and let out a pleased exhale.

 

“That was great! I’ll definitely remember to thank Uncle for the tickets!”

 

“Please give him my compliments as well,” Kuroko said. “It was a great meal.”

 

“You’re so formal,” Kagami snickered, nudging Kuroko with his elbow. “Liven up a little! Let loose from time to time, you’ll enjoy it.”

 

“This is me letting loose,” Kuroko said, his eye twitching a little. Normally he’d go shopping after work and head home. He’d fix himself a simple dinner and call his parents and ask how his grandparents are doing too. He’d shower, watch television and have a beer if it had been a long day, and then turn in by eleven in the evening. He only stayed up on the nights he has to do the shop inventory or if a friend had invited him out, like tonight.

 

“Eh? That’s surprising,” Kagami chuckled as they reach the intersection. “Did you have a good time tonight then?”

 

Kuroko looked up to reply, and found that he could not. Kagami was standing close, standing tall, and all the times Kuroko spent admiring the redhead under the sunlight was nothing compared to the sight of Kagami after the sunset. Standing under the brilliant mixture of glowing shop signs and warm streetlamps with hundreds of gleaming windows of the apartments behind him, Kagami looked _beautiful_.

 

Kuroko understood this feeling.

 

He’d felt it before.

 

It did not have a good ending.

 

“Pardon me,” he stammered as he took a step back. “It is late. I have to head home now. Have a good evening, Kagami-kun.”

 

He ran away.

 

+

 

 

+

 

Midorima is staring.

 

Takao is staring back, his head tilted curiously. There is a faint dash of red on the tips of the dark-haired man’s ears at the piercing green-eyed gaze fixated upon him, but Midorima made no move. As the atmosphere in the café began to grow uneasy, Kuroko clears his throat softly.

 

“Midorima-san?”

 

Midorima starts, and the businessman’s face flushes. Kuroko sees Takao’s arms slump a little as the other man hurries up to the counter.

 

“E-excuse me,” Midorima says as he walks quickly up to the counter, his face just a tiny bit flushed as he accepts the drink from Kuroko’s hands, pays, tips, and leaves with Midorima. Kuroko watches as they leave the café, and how Takao’s feet drag a little on the ground, how Midorima’s shoulders bunch up uncomfortably. His hand is squeezing the handle of his briefcase so tightly that his knuckles are turning white.

 

What on earth had been all that?

 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heart Midorima talk,” Kagami says absent-mindedly from where he’s rearranging the sugar cookies. The two businessmen are usually the last customers of the day until the mailroom staff leaves the building at six. “That was a surprise. His voice is lower than I thought.”

 

“Really,” Kuroko says, fiddling with the edge of the rag.

 

“How often have you heard the guy speak?” Kagami snorts as he slides the cooler hatch shut. “I’ve always pegged him as the strong and silent type. He’s also probably the guy who’d snitch on you if you didn’t hand something in on time.”

 

“You’re biased. And why does that sound like something that’s happened to you in the past?” Kuroko smirks, and Kagami huffs.

 

“It’s the glasses types. They’re all the same.”

 

“I wear reading glasses, you know,” Kuroko offers nonchalantly, and he pretends not to notice Kagami’s little twitch. “Are you implying that I’m a snitch too?”

 

“You probably were,” Kagami teases, walking over. Kuroko rolls his eyes.

 

“Even if I were, the teachers never noticed me. It made sleeping in the back of the class very ideal.”

 

“Lucky bastard,” Kagami grumbles as he wraps his arms around Kuroko’s waist from behind, plopping his chin on top of Kuroko’s head. “I always got caught. Might’ve been because I snored, though.”

 

“I know you’re a snorer,” Kuroko grumbles, slipping his thin hands through Kagami’s large ones. “The resulting lack of sleep I get whenever you stay over often reminds me of your atrocious nasal problems.”

 

“Not my fault you’re a light sleeper.”

 

“I brought you those plastic strips to stick over the bridge of your nose, Kagami-kun.”

 

“They always fall off! And then it gets stuck in my hair in the mornings!”

 

“You don’t lose sleep over getting a piece of plastic stuck in your hair,” Kuroko points out as the time goes off in the kitchen, reminding them of the oven baking a new batch of vanilla lemon cookies. “Now off you go, I want to try one of those biscuits.”

 

“Mean,” Kagami protests as Kuroko wiggles out of his grip. Kuroko elbows him a little in the gut to get the redhead moving.

 

“Hurry and get me a cookie.”

 

“I knew adding vanilla was a horrible idea. You’re gonna devour it all before I can even shelve any.”

 

“The cookies are not going to remove themselves, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Alright, alright!” Kagami exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. Kuroko hides a tiny smirk as he adjusts his apron down and turns to face the counter. He spares a glance at the weather outside of the café; it had snowed last week, and the result is lingering piles of white hills lining the sidewalks, slush on the streets, and tree branches dusted in white.

 

He wonders when Midorima and Takao will finally conclude their little chase around each other— it’s been ages since they met already.

 

But then again, things like this take time.

 

The scent of the cookies hit him when Kagami walks out of the kitchen carrying the large tray with mismatched oven mitts. He set it down on the counter and began organizing the biscuits into the ones of equal size; they usually ate the smaller ones themselves. Just the warm, heavenly smell of freshly baked cookies is enough to make Kuroko wish for a blanket and a cup of hot coca.

 

“Hey, this one looks kinda lumpy,” Kagami says, gingerly picking up a rounded cookie off the tray. Kuroko immediately walks over, attention zeroed in on the biscuit. However, just as he reaches to take it, Kagami impishly lifts the cookie high above his head and leans down so that his lips are just brushing against the shell of Kuroko’s ear.

 

“I’ll give it if you promise to wear those glasses of yours for me sometime.”

 

Kuroko’s heart stutters pathetically, but he keeps his composure as he answers wryly, “My glasses? Should I be worried about this sudden interest?”

 

“I dunno,” Kagami says, his voice a little above a deep growl. “If you let me come over tonight, maybe you’ll find out.”

 

“Hmm,” Kuroko says, tapping his chin as he pretends to think. “Very well. Come over and we’ll see. Can I have the cookie now?”

 

Kagami chuckles and presses a lightning-quick kiss to the spot just below Kuroko’s ear before leaning back.

 

“You can have the cookie if you can reach,” Kagami teases, slotting the biscuit between his teeth as he leans back, resting his elbows on the countertop. Kuroko’s eyes flash as he steps forwards, hands grabbing the lapels of Kagami’s shirt as he yanks the redhead down. He’s short, but not _that_ short, dammit.

 

Besides, it’s never a bad time to kiss Kagami. The cookie is just an added bonus.

 

+

 

 

+

 

After the dinner with Kagami, Kuroko did something he hadn’t done since he was in first year university: he asked Akashi Seijirou for advice.

 

Now that’s something that’s not often done.

 

“Allow me to summarize,” Akashi said as he slid his knife through the soft, juicy steak on his plate. “Kagami Taiga, the new barista you hired, is tall, has red hair, bakes delicious cookies and is, if I am using the term correctly, ‘just your type’?”

 

“I never said he was my type,” Kuroko huffed, spearing a bit of salad with his fork. Akashi laughed softly.

 

“How long have I known you, Tetsuya? Just your expression when you talk about him tells me you’re more than interested.”

 

“If I am, then it’s just a temporary infatuation,” Kuroko protested, accepting the bowl of mashed potatoes Furihata passed him. He was eating dinner at Akashi’s penthouse with the couple— he and Akashi actually attended the same high school and were both on the student council. They remained in touch over the years, though Kuroko’s current position in the café at the lobby of Teiko Enterprises had been pure, happy coincidence. They spoke occasionally, and Kuroko and Furihata got along surprisingly well.

 

Akashi’s tiny smirk told Kuroko that he saw right through his lie. “How long have you two been working together?”

 

“Couple of months, give or take,” Kuroko mumbled, spearing at several peas on the prongs of his fork.

 

“Alright. As a person, what do you think of him?”

 

“Loud,” Kuroko answered at once, and Furihata burst out laughing. Akashi didn’t look surprised.

 

“And do you enjoy his company?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Is he a good worker? Does he bake, by any chance? Is he pleasant company, and do you have mostly intelligent conversations with him on a daily basis?”

 

“I— yes, mostly,” Kuroko stammered, and Akashi finished off his bite of steak with flourish.

 

“Then there you have it. I’m glad you find this Kagami Taiga worthy of your attention, Tetsuya.”

 

“But I don’t think pursuing him is a good idea,” Kuroko sighed, helping Furihata gather their plates.

 

“Why not?” Furihata asked, surprised, but Akashi herded his husband along and flashed Kuroko an arched eyebrow, his _I’ll let this one go but don’t think you’re off the hook_ stare clearly written on his face. Despite Furihata’s protests, Kuroko insisted on helping with the dishes, and after putting everything away the three of them gathered in the comfortable living room, drinking coffee with the muted sounds of the news channel in the background as they conversed comfortably.

 

“I do believe it’s quite late,” Kuroko announced when the little clock sitting on the grand piano chimed midnight (Akashi was always one for extravagant decorations). “I won’t keep you two any longer. Thank you for having me for dinner.”

 

“Let me get your coat , Kuroko,” Furihata said, smiling as he collected the coffee mugs and vanished into the kitchen. Kuroko nodded his thanks and drifted into the foyer, Akashi walking after him in thoughtful silence.

 

“You truly do not think Kagami Taiga is worth pursuing?” the redhead mused as Kuroko slipped on his shoes. “It’s not often that you place your affection in somebody, you know.”

 

“I know that,” Kuroko sighed, fiddling with his shirt as he straightened up. “It’s just— I’ve made mistakes judging characters in the past. I do not wish to experience such an error again.”

 

“I won’t begrudge you that,” Akashi nodded, his eyes going frighteningly cold for a fraction of a second. “But Tetsyua, not everybody is like Haizaki Shogo.”

 

The silence between them hangs heavily in the air.

 

“I know,” Kuroko answered, almost too soft to be heard, as Furihata bustled in with Kuroko’s coat and some of the leftover pecan tarts Kuroko had taken a liking to. “Goodnight, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun,” he added, and walked out the door. Furihata locked up after Kuroko, humming to himself as Akashi wandered back into the living room.

 

“Love is a strange thing, isn’t it?” the brunet said thoughtfully, and Akashi let out a soft, mirthless laugh.

 

“You’ve no idea, Kouki,” he muttered, and the two turned in for the evening.

 

+

 

 

+

 

“Hey, shorty!”

 

Kuroko looks up, unconsciously reacting to the nickname, and before he knew it, a tall blonde woman had nearly knocked him to the ground with the force of her flying embrace.

 

“Alex-san,” Kuroko stammers, grabbing the edge of the department store display table to keep from falling over. “You’re strangling me.”

 

“Aw, don’t be so dramatic, Kuroko!” Alex giggles, ruffling his hair as she releases him. “Fancy meeting you here!”

 

“What a coincidence,” Kuroko agrees. “Are you shopping today?”

 

“Yup! Payday came early so I thought I’d treat myself to lunch and a new outfit,” Alex grins, hefting up an armful of clothes. “What’re you searching for? These shirts are massive; you can’t possibly be the one wearing them.”

 

The knowing glint in her eye gave her mischief away, but Kuroko laughs and humors the upbeat woman with an answer. “I’m looking for something for Kagami-kun. It’s our two year anniversary in a week.”

 

“No way!” Alex gasps, grabbing Kuroko by the shoulders. “My god, has it been two years for you two domestic idiots already?”

 

“I object to being called an idiot,” Kuroko smiles, moving along the racks of t-shirts and button-ups. “Only an idiot will mistake the salt for sugar at his age and make a batch of truly awful cookies.”

 

Alex snorts. “That sounds like Taiga, alright. You’re not just planning on getting him a shirt for your anniversary though, are you? ‘Cause even I’m not that cheap.”

 

“Of course not,” Kuroko replies, looking moderately miffed. “I’ve thought of another present. It’s just that Kagami-kun’s wardrobe is comprised entirely of basketball shorts and muscle shirts, which makes going out for social functions or dinner at a nice restaurant rather difficult. He likes to protest that fashion isn’t a big deal either, so he’ll refuse new clothes unless it’s a gift. Basically, I am taking advantage of the situation to forcibly update his closet.”

 

“Dear lord, I knew Taiga struck gold when he met you,” Alex sighs dreamily. “He better watch out or I might steal you away for myself!”

 

“You flatter me too much, Alex-san,” Kuroko chuckles, and picks out a red V-neck. “Does this look good?”

 

“It’s a nice colour,” Alex agrees, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Pick one that’s a size smaller.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Then it’ll show off his muscles better, and I know how much you like his guns, you dork,” Alex grins wickedly, and hard as he tries, Kuroko couldn’t keep the fierce blush off his face at the unfortunate truth of those words.

 

They made their rounds in the store and then moved on to other stores in the mall, where Kuroko picked out a couple more t-shirts for his boyfriend and Alex violently splurged on a pair of killer electric blue heels. As the afternoon crept by and shoppers began to trickle out of the building, Alex insisted on buying Kuroko a vanilla ice cream cone from the ice cream truck in the parking lot for helping her carry all her shopping bags.

 

“So, you never told me the other gift you’re planning on getting Taiga for your anniversary,” Alex said as they lounged on the benches by the mall entrance with their ice creams. “Unless it’s something very adult and very naughty and shouldn’t be mentioned in public?”

  
“Please get your mind out of the gutter, Alex-san,” Kuroko laughs. “I asked a friend of mine for some recommendations and he showed me a nice store to purchase gifts downtown.”

 

“I see,” Alex hums as she finished off her Klondike bar, scrunched up the wrapper and sunk it into the wastebasket several meters away with flourish. “So you lot will be all lovey-dovey with each other while the rest the world rots at the sweetness of your relationship? You’re too cruel, Kuroko.”

 

“It wasn’t always smooth sailing, you know,” Kuroko smiles. “But I suppose overcoming those obstacles was what brought us even closer together.”

 

“Good grief, Taiga wasn’t lying when he said you enjoy using the cheesiest lines in existence,” Alex groans, rubbing her hands on her face. “C’mon, loverboy, finish your ice cream and I’ll drop you off at your apartment.”

 

+

 

 

+

 

In the next two weeks following his dinner and heartfelt talk with Akashi (that was probably the most heartfelt Akashi was ever going to get), Kuroko had just flipped the ‘closed’ sign over on the door, wiped down the tables by the window and was vaguely thinking of what to do once he got home when Kagami walked in after him and said, “Alright, we need to talk.”

 

“Pardon me?” Kuroko asked, startled, nearly dropping the washcloth. Kagami was standing by the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed and mouth turned downward. His split eyebrows were drawn together tightly.

 

“Don’t pretend,” Kagami huffed, looking even more upset. “You’re avoiding me. What did I do?”

 

“I— I’m not—” Kuroko began, but another look from Kagami silenced him with another glare, and Kuroko’s shoulders slumped a little. “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I’ve just got a lot on my mind recently.”

 

“I know. But… shit, I just wanted to know if it was something I did,” Kagami said, sighing as he dropped his frustrated stance. “We were getting along pretty well before, but now you barely talk to me or look me in the eye.”

 

“It’s not something you did,” Kuroko said quickly. “It’s— it’s complicated, that’s all.”

 

“I get it,” Kagami said, raising his hands with a small smile that made Kuroko’s heart stutter rather pathetically. “I just don’t want you to hate me, you know?”

 

“I don’t hate you,” he replied instantly. “I don’t think I can.”

 

“No?” Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow. “Even though you know I’ve got a bit of a temper and I never shelve things back the way you like it?”

 

“Tempers don’t define you, although your shelving skills are inexcusable,” Kuroko deadpanned, and Kagami spluttered. “You’re a nice person, Kagami-kun. I am glad we are friends.”

 

And just like that, the tentative smile Kagami had on his face vanished, and Kuroko’s heart dropped.

 

“Right,” Kagami muttered. “Well, that’s… glad you’re not mad at me, in any case. Anyway, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow, right?”

 

Kuroko opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Kagami looked at him, sighed, and then carelessly waved goodbye before leaving the kitchen. This was a strange scenario. His feet felt rooted to the floor, and his throat dry, and why on earth did Kagami’s disappointed expression hit him so hard?

 

The last time somebody he thought he cared for walked away from him, he’d felt nothing be utter relief, but Kagami was walking away, and Kuroko didn’t want him to. The feeling was almost overwhelming as conflicted thought bounced back and forth in his mind, each vying for dominance.

 

_Let him walk away._

_I don’t want him to._

_Don’t let yourself do this again._

_But I like Kagami’s company._

_You’re a fool._

_I care for him._

_Do you remember what happened the last time you cared for someone? He broke you into two._

_I am not a doll. I can fix myself._

_You’ll regret going after him._

_I’ll regret not going after him even more._

 

Kuroko clenched his fists and bit his lower lip. “Not everybody is like Haizaki Shogo,” he said quietly, and he ran out of the kitchen.

 

Kagami had already made his way outside and down the sidewalk, far enough that Kuroko had to run after him to catch up to the taller man’s strides.

 

“Kagami-kun!” he shouted, and Kagami jumped, spinning around.

 

“Kuroko?” he said in confusion, and Kuroko stuttered to a halt in front of him. His heart pounded a little; now that he’d caught up with Kagami, Kuroko realized he had no idea what to say.

 

“Are you alright?” Kagami asked cautiously. “Why’d you come running out like that?”

 

“Because I didn’t like the expression on Kagami-kun’s face when he left,” Kuroko blurted out. Kagami blinked, and then flushed a little.

 

“What expression?”

 

“A disappointed expression,” Kuroko replied. “You looked disappointed when I said that we were friends. Do you— do you not want to be friends? Do you dislike me?”

 

“What? No! I— I don’t dislike you, idiot,” Kagami exclaimed, fidgeting. “I just— I don’t even know what expression I made, man.”

 

Kuroko swallowed.

 

“I haven’t been honest with you, Kagami-kun,” he said. “I’ve been distracted this week because I’ve been thinking about you.”

 

“W-what?” Kagami stammered, his face bypassing red and into crimson. Kuroko was sure his face was the same colour, but he ploughed on.

 

“I like being friends with Kagami-kun. You are loud and hardworking and pay close attention to the details. It’s been easier to handle the café since you started working here and I enjoy talking with you every day. I’m truly glad I met you, and I—” Kuroko razed a hand through his hairs, his stomach roiling in nervousness. “I find myself thinking of what a wonderful person you are, and how much I like you.”

 

Kagami was staring at him, his eyebrows drawn in again, but he didn’t look angry. Rather, he looked hesitant and just extremely jumpy.

 

“And what kind of ‘like’ would you be talking about, Kuroko?”

 

“An admiring like,” Kuroko said, twisting his hands into the hem of the apron that was still tied around his waist. He was already knee-deep in this, he chastised himself; no point regretting anything else he wanted to say, and he did want to be truthful with Kagami. “A like that would optimally involve dating and holding hands and foolish smiles people that are together do.”

 

The redhaired man bit his lower lip, and pushed his bangs back from his face as Kuroko waited in silence. That was as far as his confession had gone, and the only thing left was what Kagami had to say about it.

 

“D’you remember when we first met?” Kagami said suddenly. “I asked you why Midorima didn’t ask Takao out, and you gave me this long analogy about feelings and leaves and autumn or something. It was really complicated.”

 

Kuroko paused. “I think I remember that,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because even though I couldn’t made head from tails about what you said, I did get one thing out of it,” Kagami muttered. “You think relationships are complicated, and I’m guessing that your rather cynical views on love probably had a story behind it. I know it’s not my business, but, well. I figured you wanted to be left alone, is all, but…” he trailed off, and Kuroko took a breath.

 

“A friend of mine told me that the characteristics of one person does not equate to all others,” he said slowly. “Maybe I was worried new people I met would treat me the same way other people have previously. I do not think you are like my previous partner, Kagami, but I was too nervous to approach you, and in the end, it seemed like I was avoiding you. I can promise you that I did not intend for that to happen.”

 

Kagami was smiling a little again, and Kuroko couldn’t help but smile back tentatively too.

 

“I dunno which bastard messed with you, and I don’t know what he was like, but I can say that despite your extremely rude comments about my eyebrows and criticism on how I shelve the items, I— I like you. And I’m seriously hoping we can work something out.”

 

“Well, horrible eyebrows aside, if you won’t cheat on me multiple times with multiple partners over an extended period of time and then end up stealing the cash in my wallet the night before you disappear, I don’t think I’ll have any qualms about working something out with you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied, and a grin was threatening to split his face in half now.

 

“Wow, seriously? Your ex’s an douche,” Kagami scowled, and Kuroko laughed out loud at that.

 

"What's past is past," he mused. "To be perfectly honest I'm looking forward to the future instead."

 

When Kagami hesitantly reached out to take his hand, winding his long fingers with Kuroko’s slender ones, everything finally felt right at last.

 

+

 

 

+

 

The doorbell rings at 6:15 pm sharp, Kuroko’s put on a nice teal shirt and found a pair of nice pants. He turns off the lights in his apartment and grabs his coat, tucking the conspicuous gift bag under his arm as he pulls on his shoes before opening the door. Kagami is standing on outside, hands tucked into a pair of dark pants. He wore a maroon button-up under a pale grey cardigan, and Kuroko wondered if Alex had had a hand in his boyfriend’s choice of attire for the occasion.

 

“Hey,” Kagami grins, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Kuroko’s mouth. “You ready?”

 

“Of course,” Kuroko smiles back, and slides his hand into Kagami’s warmer one as they exited the building. Kagami had kept the location of their anniversary dinner under wraps rather impressively, so when the cab finally pulls up in front of the restaurant, Kuroko blinks in slight surprise.

 

“The _Mirage_? How nostalgic.”

 

“Shut up,” Kagami grumbles, tussling Kuroko’s hair. “You’ve always said you liked the salmon dish from this place, jeez. Just trying to be thoughtful.”

 

“I know. Thank you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko chuckles, and laughs again when Kagami attempts to fight off the blush on his face with little success. It’s funny how forward Kagami can be sometimes (Kuroko constantly cites his American lifestyle as the cause), but also act so ridiculously innocent. Little else has changed about them since they began dating; even the Kuroko’s instant decision to order the salmon meal and Kagami’s long list of food hadn’t deviated from the first time they’d eaten at the restaurant.

 

“You up for dessert?” Kagami asks, once Kuroko’s pushed his plate aside with a satisfied smile.

 

“Sure,” Kuroko replies, but when Kagami flags the waiter down, instead of bringing them menus the man brings forth two slices of cake.

 

“What is this?” Kuroko asks, and Kagami grins at him.

 

“French vanilla cake,” the readhead says. “I made it myself, y’know, happy two year anniversary, and all that.”

 

“Kagami-kun is amazing,” Kuroko says earnestly, cutting off a corner of the cake and thoroughly enjoying the bite.

 

“Bastard, you only love me for my baking skills,” Kagami teases, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

 

“Ah. Kagami-kun has figured me out.”

 

“Oi! You’re not even going to deny it?”

 

“Only a fool would deny loving Kagami-kun’s baking,” Kuroko says hostilely, making Kagami snort.

 

“You’re an absolute nutjob, Kuroko, I swear to god.”

 

“That reminds me,” Kuroko says, reaching towards the seat next to him. “I must say my baking is not on par with yours, but I took the liberty to find something for you as well.”

 

“Oh? Thanks,” Kagami says, accepting the bag Kuroko hands over. He lifted the tissue paper out of the bag and pulls out several of the shirts Kuroko had found together with Alex (including the red V-neck that was just a tad smaller in size). “Wow, these are nice. Thanks, Kuroko.”

 

“Check the bottom of the bag,” Kuroko says nonchalantly, and Kagami raises an eyebrow before withdrawing a cube-shaped box.

 

“You got me something else?” Kagami asks as he carefully opened the wrapping paper.

 

“Yes, I did,” Kuroko smiles, and Kagami’s jaw drops slightly as he cracked open a simple case to reveal a beautiful silver wristwatch. The strap was made of dark leather with bold red lining and the face displayed large, silver numbers alongside the date as the flat hands ticked rhythmically, counting the minutes.

 

“Holy shit, Kuroko, you—” Kagami turns the watch over, and his breath catches as he glances at the back of the watch. Kuroko’s stomach flutters nervously, and he has to physically loosen his grip on the fork as Kagami reaches out to trace the engraving on the back of the watch.

 

“ _You are my light_ ,” Kagami says, and looks up. Kuroko tilts his head, his leg twitching nervously.

 

“Do you… like it?”

 

Kagami must’ve sensed his anxiousness, because he breaks out into a smile and replies, “I love it, Kuroko, and what the hell were you thinking giving me that ridiculous line on the back? I’m seriously gonna kiss you right here and now.”

 

“Kagami-kun has no sense of time and place,” Kuroko says, and he’s smiling, relief flooding through hims. “Will you wear it?”

 

“You know I can’t wear something this nice while baking, you idiot,” Kagami grins. “It looks like I’ll just have to take you on more dates so I can wear it for all it’s worth.”

 

“You’re embarrassing,” Kuroko groans, shielding his face with his hands, and Kagami chortles loudly. When he removes his hands, there is a light blue envelope on the table in front of him.

 

“What’s this?” Kuroko asks, picking it up. Kagami visibly swallows and clears his throat before speaking.

 

“Open it.”

 

Curious, Kuroko carefully peels open the flap. It isn’t a letter; there’s an object inside, flat and weightily and angular around the corners. When he finally tips the envelope, it’s a key that falls into his palm. Kuroko stares at it.

 

“This is…?”

 

“It’s not the key to my flat,” Kagami says immediately, and then blushes. “I mean— not the flat I have now. I’m finishing school this year; I wouldn’t have to stay so close to campus. I’ve also received a job offer to assist in some of the exercise therapy classes at the same gym Alex works at, which is also considerably closer to the café, so I did some research. A friend of mine has a relative that does real estate, and he helped me find a good-priced apartment around the area. It's pretty spacey, only ten minutes from the café, near the subway for me, and it's got a park next to it and it's close to one of the malls. And seeing as we end up staying at each other’s place most of the time anyway, I thought— I hope—”

 

Kagami is stammering over his words now, and Kuroko’s heart is melting with warmth as he fights to keep the smile from spreading on his face. Kagami notices, of course, and he groans and grits out, “What I’m _trying_ to say is, will you move in with me? Live with me, spend your time with me every day from now on?”

 

“That sounds like a proposal to me, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko teases, and Kagami turns bright red.

 

“Don’t be stupid,” he huffs, grabbing Kuroko’s hand. “If I’m gonna propose, I would’ve done it with an actual ring, on one knee and quoting your cheesy lines, moron.”

 

Kuroko laughs as he twines his fingers around Kagami’s and leans in, bumping their foreheads together. “Then good luck trying to hide the ring. You’re a total slob, so I will definitely end up doing most of the cleaning around our apartment and find it by accident and completely ruin the surprise.”

 

“You said our apartment,” Kagami smiles, nudging his nose against Kuroko’s. “So that’s a yes?”

 

“It’ll always be a yes, Taiga.”

 

Kagami’s eyes are sparkling as he leans closer, murmuring, “I’m gonna kiss you now, Tetsuya.”

 

Kuroko doesn’t stop him at all.

 

+

 

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finished this. Let me say that this was a stuck as a WIP for nearly four months now, and now it's 8000+ words of sap, are you kidding me? I really hope I didn’t butcher Kagami’s character too much, but I really do think that he’ll be a total sweetheart when he grows up. Dorks, the lot of them. DORKS!
> 
> Again, I might end up doing a story for every pair from the original ‘Winter’ verse… if I have time :’) Ahhh, writing is hard, but so much fun~
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
